Seto Kaiba Loses His Touch
by Fan Fic Boy17
Summary: When Kaiba loses against a surprising person he loses the ability to do everything and makes a rather surprising chose
1. Chapter 1

A YUGIOH Fanfic: Seto Kaiba Loses his touch.

Chapter 1 A Loss!... Against Mokuba?

At Kaiba Corp HQ Seto Kaiba was busy testing out new duel disks when his younger brother Mokuba came sporting a disk and to Kaiba's surprise... cards. Mokuba never dueled mainly because duelling was primarily milked by Seto. (Apparently the whole Yugi Vs Kaiba was good for ratings and, among other things, sales.)

" Hey Bro I'm back from camp and I know how to duel," said Mokuba excitedly.

Recently Kaiba Corp had sponsored a new duelling camp for the noobs at Duel Monsters. Mokuba had decided that this included him. So for 1 week he attended camp in the hope of defeating Seto. He knew it was impossible but he knew he had to try.

"Can we duel?" Mokuba waited for the answer with bated breath.

Seto put down the duel disk and pondered the answer to his brother's question. So my brother knows how to duel, he thought. He won't be able to beat me but he could surely beat Wheeler, that dog. Still I need to test him. And besides I haven't played with Mokuba since the orphanage.

"Alright little brother I'll play with you," Seto said smiling," but don't expect to win. I'm an expert remember?"

Seto grabbed his duel disk and began the duel.

"I'll let you begin Mokuba," said Seto.

Mokuba drew 1 card and then set 2 cards.

" I summon Jinzo # 1 in ATK position and then I end my turn.

Seto laughed evilly," Ha is this it? I thought you would do better Mokuba."

"Oh I'm just getting started Seto."

" Really? Well let's see you beat this. I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in ATK mode.

There was a pause as the dragon roared. Mokuba knew this was bad but the dragon could be beaten and he knew how to do so.

Seto laughed with glee and said, "Don't worry Mokuba you're a beginner so I don't expect you to beat my dragon. Not when it attacks your Jinzo. Go, my dragon."

The Blue Eyes began to use its blue lightning attack. Jinzo is going to be dead meat unless I play my trap card, Mokuba thought, as the dragon's attack began to soar towards Jinzo.

" I reveal Gravity Bind," Mokuba cried out. " This card prevents all Level 4 or higher monsters from attacking."

Seto looked on in horror. Oh no, he thought, all my monsters are level 4 and up. I can't do anything and I don't have a card to destroy that trap. Oh well at least Mokuba can't get past my dragon.

" I end my turn," Seto said sheepishly

Mokuba drew 1 card then with a smile said," It's all over because I play Machine Conversion Factory to power up Jinzo then with his effect I attack your life points directly. Now Jinzo attack.

Needless to say Jinzo attacked and there was nothing Seto could so. He couldn't play a card and Jinzo just attacked until Seto lost.

In the end Seto Kaiba had been defeated by his own noob of a brother.


	2. The Charity Visit

Seto Kaiba Loses His Touch

Chapter 2: The Charity Visit.

Seto Kaiba was in denial. How could he lose to Mokuba. He didn't even know how to play the game of Duel Monsters until he attended Duel Camp and yet he beat his own brother the great Seto Kaiba! Am I losing my touch, Kaiba thought. I haven't won a duel in months and maybe this is a sign that I should retire.

"Mr. Kaiba! Time to go to the local orphanage. Remember that charity visit you promised to the local newspapers. Well today's the day Mr. Kaiba," announced Roland.

Kaiba jumped suddenly gasping for breath.

"Of course Roland. How could I forget? I'm just gonna go down there and take a couple of pictures donate some duel disks and some cards and then just go back to my every day business. Do I make myself clear? The company needs to improve its image.

" Of Course Mr. Kaiba! The limo awaits."

"Excellent"

The Local orphanage was located in Battle City next to the school where most of the children went to. It was only a few minutes away from Kaiba Corp HQ but Kaiba felt it was a waste of time. Still the event would increase sales and make Kaiba Corp the #1 company for duelling products without question.

When Seto Kaiba arrived at the orphanage he was greeted by a bumbling man with balding grey hair and round glasses that looked like they were made 200 years ago.

"Mr. Kaiba," the old man bumbled as Kaiba made his way to the front door. "How Lovely to see you".

Kaiba glared at the old man and barked," Listen you old fool don't try to butter me up. I'm not here for you, I'm not here for the orphanage I'm here for myself. Got that?"

Kaiba threw open the doors to see a group of children holding up a banner saying ,"WE LOVE SETO KAIBA". Oh how cute, Kaiba thought as he glanced around the room. The children had painted pictures of him on the walls. Kaiba liked it probably because it was a tribute to his greatness. But, wait a minute there was one picture that read, "Kaiba the best duellist at losing." What kind of manners do they teach these kids, thought Kaiba as he looked on in horror. There was another picture portraying him as a baby and Yugi... Yugi was holding him and caring for him. Finally there was one ghastly picture that proclaimed," Yugi the best duellist in the whole of history."

How could this happen, thought Kaiba. I was number 1 and now some kid with creepy hair beats me in a game where I own. And What madness is this? Have I been too cruel to everyone in my life that now I have to pay for it? Or maybe I'm losing my touch. No way I'm still top dog. So what if Yugi and Mokuba beat me? That was a fluke and it's not going to happen again. Never in my lifetime!

Kaiba was bored out of his mind. With the kids being so excited about Yugi it was hard to act really nice. Still for Kaiba it was hard to act nice in general. The duel disks he donated had been trampled on by the swarm of children and the priceless trading cards he had donated reluctantly were torn and ripped to shreds. This was what drove Kaiba mad.

"I've paid good for those money for those trading cards and now look what you've done. There're ruined now. I'd call your parents but you don't have any do you. " Kaiba's anger was like a machine gun and the poor kids were in the firing line. Kaiba had the urge to rip these kids limb from limb before he remembered the image of Kaiba Corp. It was meant to be a good gaming company for children but Kaiba had no time to be good. Not that he didn't like children he just wasn't that bubbly like Tea or that dog's sister Serenity.

After a while Kaiba decided to go back to the office to do some work. After all "cards were money" or so they say. As he left to the backdrop of several children chorusing," Good bye Seto Kaiba", he was stopped by a young boy with a sweater vest and a neck tie.

"Hey Mr. Kaiba let's play chess," the boy piped up.

Seto Kaiba swore he was looking at a younger version of himself, mainly because the boy had brown hair cut in his younger self's hairstyle.

"Kid you can't win but you can try. Also not chess, Duel Monsters," laughed Seto cockily.

The kid started off, " I summon Jinzo #1 and set 2 cards. Then I end my turn.

Kaiba knew it was over so he surrendered before he had to lose.

" Now Mr. Kaiba you have to agree to terms or else I'll tell the media that you were scared of a small kid. And I know you don't want that.

Kaiba sighed," What are your terms?"

End of chapter 2


End file.
